Ladrona del corazon
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Daniel, no quiere recibir la ayuda de Kogoro para capturar a Siniestra pero esto impedira a Conan hacerlo, y descubrir el secreto atras de Siniestra. Soy nueva no critiquen muy fuerte, plis.
1. Chapter 1

-¡No voy a trabajar con el! -grito Daniel al ver entrar al un señor de edad mayor en el edificio.-¡Yo sere el único que atrapara a Siniestra!

-Daniel, deberías estar honrado que el famoso detective Kogoro el durmiente te ayude en el caso de Siniestra, muchos darían lo que fuera por eso-Reclamo el padre de Daniel

-Pero yo no. No quiero que ese viejo atrape a Siniestra.

-Mas cuidado como hablas niño-dijo Kogoro molesto.

-El tio Kogoro esta enojado- rio una voz

-Conan, te dije que no interrumpieras mientras papa esta hablando- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-Son sus hijos Mouri.-pregunto el papa de Daniel.

-Solo la niña, se llama Ran, el niño es hijo de el amigo de un amigo de mi hija, y estamos cuidándolo…

-Hola, me llamo Conan Edogawa soy detective- se presento el niño.

-Yo soy Daniel Astro e igual soy detective pequeño.

-He escuchado que la ladrona Siniestra es ladrona de guante blanco y usa trucos de magia al igual que Kaito Kid para cometer sus actos de crímenes, ¿No es asi, Astro Jr.?-pregunto Kogoro.

-Asi es pero no tiene que involucrarse en este caso

-Daniel , este es un gran honor no puedes negarte…

-Me voy a la escuela- se despidió

-Oye Astro Jr.-Llamo Ran

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podrias llevar a Conan contigo dejamos la casa y quiero que estudie bien, se acercan sus exámenes.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado – Ven pequeño.

-Ya voy.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Esta es la escuela?-pregunto Conan

-Si, pero la verdad, todavía no entramos, solo me quería ir y dejar a ese tal Kogoro.-dijo suspirando

-Se nota que estas obsecionado con la tal Siniestra ¿no es asi?

-SI, yo sere el único que la atrape, nadie lo va a impedir.

-Oye, Daniel-dijo una voz atrás de Conan.-¿Quién es ese niño?

-No es de tu incumbencia Mimi.-dijo Daniel, alejándose de ella, pero en un descuido solto la mano de Conan, quien rápidamente camino hacia Mimi, para saludarla.

-Yo soy Mimi y ella es mi amiga Sara.¿Tu quien eres?

-Me llamo Conan Edogawa, mi tio Kogoro y mi hermana Ran, vinieron a ver el caso de Siniestra, encantado.-dijo estendiendo su mano.

-De casualidad…-dijo Sara-¿No es tu tio Kogoroel famoso detective Kogoro el durmiente?

-Si-dijo con una gota en la cabeza, sabiendo que quien resolvia todos los casos no era Kogoro era el.

-¿El caso de Siniestra?¿ No es el caso en el que trabaja Astro Jr?-pregunto Mimi, con cara de preocupación, que no paso desapercivido por Conan.

-Dicelo a mi padre, quiere que Kogoro me ayude en el caso.

-Ya veo-dijo Mimi , deprimida- Yo mejor me adelanto, ¿Vienes Sara?

-Yo voy a la iglesia antes de que empiezen las clases.-dijo Sara

-Todavia falta algo de tiempo, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Daniel

-Hermana Mimi.-llamo Conan-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Claro Conan-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Despues de un rato de caminar Conan empieza a hablar.

-Hermana Mimi ,¿Te gusta alguien?

-No-dijo con cara de enojo.

-Yo crei que te gustaba Astro Jr.

Mimi se paro, y Conan pudo ver que tenia un sonrojo que cubria toda su cara

-¿¡Como me va a gustar ese friki del misterio?!-dijo descontrlodamente.

-Ran…-murmuro Conan

-¿Qué pasa Conan?-pregunto preocupada Mimi

-Nada, es que me recordaste a alguien-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Podria ser la chica que te gusas, esa tal Ran?-pregunto con picardía en los ojos, mientras veía como Conan se sonrojaba.-Jijijiji, no te preocupes Conan, no le dire a nadie, vamos que se hace tarde para la escuela.-

-¿¡Como que llego una carta de Siniestra?!-pregunto exasperado Kogoro, cuando Daniel, se encaminaba a la salida del departamento de policía.

-Si , dice que va a robar una tal Perla de Agua Blanca.

-Ah, esa perla, es una valiosa joya que a pasado de mano en mano de la familia Kagane, durante aproximadamente un siglo , hasta que hace poco se la gano un señor al, en ese entonces dueño, ¿No es asi?

-Si, asi es Conan-dijo mirando sospechosamente a Conana, Daniel-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo lei en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.-

-Bueno, Kogoro , ni se el ocurra venir, ya tengo preparada una trampa para que esta vez Siniestra no se nos ecape.

-Si mal no recuerdo eso es lo que siempre le dices al periódico, niño.-sijo aKogoro

Daniel se fue con un venita de la ira a punto de explotar.


End file.
